militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ann E. Rondeau
United States of America |branch= United States Navy |serviceyears= 1974-2012 |rank= Vice Admiral |commands= Naval Support Activity, La Maddalena, Italy;Naval Support Activity Mid-South in Millington, Tennessee |unit= President, National Defense University |battles= |awards= Defense Distinguished Service Medal(2 awards), Navy Distinguished Service Medal, Defense Superior Service Medal, Legion of Merit (4 awards), Defense Meritorious Service Medal (2 awards), Meritorious Service Medal (3 awards), Navy Commendation Medal (3 awards) }} Ann E. Rondeau is an IBM Partner and Co-Account Lead for the OSD-J Industry Account Team. She is a member of the National Association of Corporate Directors and a member of the Executive Committee of Council for Higher Education Accreditation. She retired as a Vice Admiral in the United States Navy after 38 years of active service on April 11, 2012. She last served as President of the National Defense University. Biography Vice Admiral Rondeau is a native of San Antonio, Texas, and grew up in Beacon, New York. She graduated with a degree in history in 1973 from Eisenhower College, where she was selected by the Board of Trustees as "Most Distinguished Graduate" and received the Groben Award for Leadership. She also attended Northern Illinois University and Georgetown University. In the Navy, Vice Admiral Rondeau served in leadership, staff and command assignments in myriad mission areas: fleet operations (anti-submarine warfare, air operations, operations, intelligence, maritime transportation and sealift), strategy and policy, political-military affairs, training and education, business enterprise, strategic logistics and shore installations. She was selected as a White House Fellow, a Chief of Naval Operations Strategic Studies Group Fellow, and permanent member of the Council on Foreign Relations. As president of NDU, she was a member of the Board of Directors of the United States Institute of Peace, and served as a Department of Defense liaison to The Center for the Study of the Presidency and Congress. Ann is a member of the National Association of Corporate Directors (NACD) a member of the Armed Forces Communications and Electronics Association (AFCEA) and the AFCEA Foundation Education Committee.2She is a member of the Atlantic Council of the United States (ACUS) and serves as the Co-Chairman of the Board of Directors of one of the nation's leading distance learning education entities, American Public University System (APUS). She is a member of the Executive Committee of Council for Higher Education Accreditation and Co-Chair of the newly formed Commission on Quality Assurance and Alternative Higher Education.(CHEA) She is also on the Board of Directors of the German Marshall Fund (GMF). Vice Admiral Rondeau received the New York City USO 2008 Woman of the Year award, is currently a member of the Board of Directors at American Public University System, and is also on the Board of Directors of the German Marshall Fund. In January 2013, Ann was the recipient of The Women's Center's Leadership Award in recognition of service as a leader with the United States Navy and presently as a leader and executive with the IBM corporation. Focused on public service, Ann engages in volunteer and pro bono work. She is also frequently a guest lecturer in classes at The Albright Institute at Wellesley College and George Washington University, and is a speaker at myriad other public engagements. Ann Rondeau is currently an executive with IBM Corporation serving as Partner and Co-Account Lead for the OSD-J Industry Account Team. Current Speaking Engagements * June 19, 2013 - World Affairs Seminar - Gender Equality & Social Justice, Carroll University, Waukesha, WI: Gender Equality & Social Justice In Traditional Organizations * 31 May 2013 - Opening Address, Women In International Security Conference * 30 May 2013 - Educating Strategic Leaders and Thinkers, Canadian Forces College: National Security Programme * May 15, 2013 - Women in NOVA Luncheon: Achieving Success: A Woman’s Perspective * 30 Mar 2013 - No Job For A Woman * 9 Mar 2013 - Leadership Conference Focuses on Women As Problem Solvers Previous Speaking Engagements (Representative) * 27 Nov 2012 - IBM 4th Annual Smarter Defence Summit * 08 Mar 2012 - Experts Discuss Food Insecurity in the Horn of Africa * 23 Sep 2009 - Strategic Policy Forum Exercise Deadly Venture * 06 Apr 2011 - Speech Before The National Defense Academy of Vietnam Naval career Vice Adm. Rondeau earned her commission in 1974 through Officer Candidate School. Subsequent assignments include Navy Staff in the NATO/Europe section of the Strategy, Plans and Policy Division; Office of the Secretary of Defense as Assistant for Policy Analysis; the Office of African Affairs; Special Assistant to the Attorney General for National Security Affairs (as a White House Fellow); Chief of Naval Operations (CNO) Executive Panel as Assistant for Political-Military Analysis; Military Assistant to the Principal Deputy Under Secretary of Defense for Policy; and Deputy Chief of Staff for Shore Installations for Commander in Chief, U.S. Pacific Fleet Staff. Her early leadership tours include serving as the Air Intelligence Officer and Operations Officer for VP-50, the Executive Officer for Fast Sealift Squadron One (FSS-1), the Officer-in-Charge of Military Sealift Command Unit (New Orleans), and as a Battalion Officer at the U.S. Naval Academy. Vice Adm. Rondeau has also held many senior command positions, to include: Commanding Officer, Naval Support Activity, La Maddalena, Italy and at Support Activity Mid-South in Millington, Tennessee; Commander of Naval Training Center Great Lakes and subsequently, the first Commander of Naval Service Training Command, which was established June 30, 2003. Following those tours, Vice Adm. Rondeau assumed command of Naval Personnel Development Command in November 2004, and later became the Director of Navy Staff (DNS) in August 2005. Vice Adm. Rondeau is Surface Warfare qualified, training on both MSC Merchant Marine vessels and United States Navy combatants. She holds subspecialty qualifications in political-military affairs, operations intelligence, operations analysis, strategy and planning and military transportation. ASSIGNMENTS * 1974 - 1976 Commander, Pacific Fleet, Fleet Communications * 1976 - 1980 Patrol Squadron Fifty, Air Intelligence Officer and Operations Officer * 1980 - 1982 Georgetown University * 1982 - 1983 Navy Staff (Strategy and Policy/NATO-Europe Branch) * 1983 - 1984 Office of Secretary of Defense (Policy Analysis) * 1984 - 1985 Office of Secretary of Defense (African Affairs) * 1985 - 1986 White House Fellow (Department of Justice) * 1985 - 1987 Special Assistant for National Security Affairs to the United States Attorney General * 1987 - 1989 Executive Officer, Fast Sealift Squadron One * 1987 - 1989 Officer in Charge, Military Sealift Command Unit, New Orleans * 1989 - 1990 CNO Executive Panel * 1990 - 1992 Battalion Officer, United States Naval Academy * 1992 - 1994 Commanding Officer, Naval Support Activity La Maddalena, Italy * 1994 - 1995 CNO Fellow, Strategic Studies Group (Naval War College) * 1995 - 1996 Military Assistant to Principal Under Secretary of Defense (Policy) * 1996 - 1997 Quadrennial Defense Review * 1997 - 1999 Commanding Officer, Naval Support Activity, Millington, TN * 1999 - 2001 ACOS for Shore Installations (Commander, Pacific Fleet Staff) * 2001 - 2004 Commander, Naval Training Command and Naval Service Training Command * 2004 - 2005 Commander, Naval Personnel Development Command * 2005 - 2006 Director, Navy Staff * 2006 - 2009 Deputy Commander, United States Transportation Command * 2009 – 2012 President, National Defense University Education Graduating in 1973 from Eisenhower College, Vice Adm. Rondeau also holds a master's degree in Political Science from Georgetown University and a doctoral degree from Northern Illinois University. She has also been awarded an Honorary Doctoral Degree in Public Service from Carthage College, Kenosha, Wisconsin. EDUCATION * 1973 Bachelor’s degree in history from Eisenhower College * 1973 Officer Candidate School * 1974 Information Systems Officers School and Nuclear Weapons School * 1977 Naval Intelligence Officers School * 1982 Master’s degree in comparative government from Georgetown University * 1985 White House Fellow * 1987 MTMC Port Operations Course * 1995 Chief of Naval Operations (CNO) Fellow, Strategic Studies Group (Naval War College) * 1997 Prospective Commanding Officer Shore Station Command Course * 2000 Navy Executive Business Course (Naval Postgraduate School) * 2001 Capstone (National Defense University) * 2004 Leadership at the Peak (Center for Creative Leadership) * 2004 Navy Corporate Business Course (Senior Executive Course, Keenan-Flagler School of Business, University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill) * 2008 Pinnacle (National Defense University) * 2010 EdD from Northern Illinois University (Uses of Applied Research and Research Institutions Toward Benefit to Society and Public Policy with Focus on Center for Study of Weapons of Mass Destruction) Awards and Decorations Vice Admiral Rondeau's personal awards include: See also Women in the United States Navy References Further reading * . External links *Official Navy biography *Interview with Rear Admiral Ann E. Rondeau Military Training Technology (July 26, 2005) *Rondeau biography from USTRANSCOM Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:United States Navy admirals Category:Presidents of the National Defense University Category:Women in the United States Navy Category:Eisenhower College alumni Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Defense Superior Service Medal Category:Recipients of the Defense Distinguished Service Medal Category:Recipients of the Navy Distinguished Service Medal